


Синяя глубина

by Azure_Mischief



Category: Sesame Street (TV), Sesame Street - Worldwide, Улица Сезам | Sesame Street (Russia TV)
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/M, Fluff, Food, Gen, Hedonism, Het elements, Love, Monsters, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sentient belly - slightly mentioned, Spirits, Vore, belly love, belly noises, fictional anatomy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Mischief/pseuds/Azure_Mischief
Summary: Маленькие bellyбердовые зарисовки про большого любимого духа, преканон серий "Сезама".
Relationships: Zeliboba/Missy the Bobcat





	1. Исполнил желанье, исполнен желанного

**Author's Note:**

> О жанре "bellyберда" подробнее [здесь](https://azure-mischief.livejournal.com/6412.html).
> 
> Две первых зарисовки - из тех времён, когда Зелибоба ещё и дворовым-то не был, и меня не встретил :-) , а жил у себя на родине в Синих Горах. У меня уже сколько лет замысел действительно написать его предысторию, но пока она почти вся оффлайн и из кусочков. Получается больше рисовать. Так что вот вам два кусочка с артами к каждому, плюс ещё два - вдохновлённые очень кстати строчкой из книжки-игрушки "Шпаргалки Зелибобы".  
> Рысёнок Мисси - антро-форма собственно автора рядом с сезамцами и другими шкажошными шушештвами.  
> Наслаждайтесь :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Две форели очень, очень устали.  
> Один дух очень, очень голоден.  
> Но в конце концов довольны все.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Всё-таки, по намёкам из серий судя, милый добрый Зелибоба — отчасти хищник. Но милосердный, насколько это возможно. Хищный зверь ест добычу, не думая – больно ей или нет; разумный дух – сперва зачаровывает её, отводя боль и успокаивая память.
> 
> [Арт к зарисовке](https://www.facebook.com/photo?fbid=826596041168291&set=a.158355247992377)
> 
> [Bellyбердовая сказка,](https://russkie-skazki.larec-skazok.ru/nebylicy-deda-ivana) вдохновившая автора

_…я вдруг понял: я — кот. Кот, съевший рыбу. <…> Я был абсолютно, животно счастлив._

— Иосиф Бродский, «Набережная неисцелимых»

Обе форели, измученные вконец жарой, очень кстати тосковали по синей глубине, куда уплыть бы, уснуть, а дальше будь что будет. Течение само втянуло обеих как бы в обросший тонкими синими водорослями (г)рот, поначалу тёмный, а дальше и правда глубоко-синий, мерцающий, обволакивающий, зачаровывающий. Вода (ли?) здесь текла сквозь жабры с усилием бо́льшим, чем снаружи — а может быть, так и кажется всем обессилевшим на жаре, — но, хвала истоку, была холоднее. Ровно настолько, чтобы заставить форелей блаженно — _забыть_ — и течение снаружи, и солнце, и свою усталость, а когда память совсем покинула их — обнять мириадами искр, на которые они сами начнут расплываться в синем полумраке, слагаясь заново уже не в форелей — в призвавшего их.

…что ж, они просили об этом, как совсем недавно его тело — о еде, и он не мог не исполнить просьбы. _«Дальше будь что будет»_ , — кажется, так Зелибоба почуял; для него самого это значило — утолить собственный голод. Разве что ощущалось теперь как-то… _странно_ , заставляя его то и дело облизывать усы в замешательстве. Не _неприятно_. Больше _непривычно_.

…в бок мягко и лениво ткнулись изнутри (должно быть, одна забылась, не заметила пределов) и так же лениво отпрянули. Будто… _Погладили_. «Здесь легко», — сквозь себя почуял-услышал дух, и, видимо, чувство, с которым форели даровали ему на преображение свою сущность, передалось и ему — иначе отчего его морда сама собой расплылась в улыбке. И оттого, что сколько уже времени он гладил себя — тёрся, словно огромный кот, о траву, скалы, речной песок — и только сейчас понял: да ведь сколько времени ему не хватало, чтобы его — _погладили_.

Уснули они втроём: дух — растянувшись на скале посередине озера, две форели — на волнах воды и магии в его брюхе. Напиться воды на один сон, большего для форелей он и не мог сделать.

Проснулся он один. _«Спасибо»_ осело на нём, обнимая под шерстью — уже не роскошным полушаром, а так, почти незаметным слоем, — да на небе ещё мерцали звёзды, слагаясь в очертания двух рыб.

Однажды они вернутся.


	2. Объелся любя и согрел себя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> К винограднику без присмотра может наведаться дух и полакомиться. Что ж, может быть, взамен хозяевам сада повезёт благодаря его колдовству...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С п а с и б о когда-то не менее bellyбердовой сказке ["Лиса и Медведь"](https://vseskazki.su/vladimir-dal/lisa-i-medved.html).
> 
> [Арт к зарисовке](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDImDqTHaNt/?igshid=2aypn49m4cj1) рисуется ооооочень долго и медленно, прошу уж меня простить. :) По ссылке прогресс с начала и по настоящий момент.

Первые две-три лиловые грозди упали с глухим звуком точно бы в сырую мягкую землю; остальные падали, словно тяжёлые камни в пруд, со слышным снаружи всплеском. Виноградины сами лопались в его пасти, заливая соком и её, и голубую пушистую её оторочку — почти нектар, думал он; давно ли такого же вкуса роса проступала на отцовских усах-нектарниках? И от одной этой мысли, уже не глядя и полагаясь на одно чутьё, скусывал гроздь за гроздью, не жуя, а торопливо только прихватывая — будто пойманную в потоке форель, которой всё равно в чьей синей глубине быть: горной ли реки, живого ли голодного духа. В чём ещё и мог он унести с собой эту нежданную радость, если не в себе — и столько, чтобы потом как можно дольше, отсыпаясь в логове, даже сквозь сон её ощущать, ею согреваться.

На какой-то из гроздей — уж точно последних — его живот всё-таки не выдержал: тяжело булькнул и перетёк через ограду. Сладко. Не больно. Но до чего _тяжело_.

Теперь только открыть глаза, отдышаться, облизать морду, всю в сладком соке. Обмереть на миг — да нет, быть не может, в жизни с ним такого не было! — и ещё яснее почувствовать:

_как будто проглотил заходящее солнце._

Ну да, конечно же, это оно так легло и растеклось в нём, отсветами и теплом отзываясь в теле. Он даже провёл рукой по огненной шерсти: пальцы как будто и правда обожгло. И всё-таки решился спящее солнце приподнять над оградой — и отпустить, пусть так, не _стечёт_ ведь совсем на землю.

Даже дышать и то сладко, так отзывается солнце внутри, и неохота покидать это место… а что поделать. Хорошо хоть виноград вместе с ним стал невидим. Да и неловко было ему ещё смотреть на себя, — сам не верил, что так умеет, — а вот чувствовать… Придерживать рукой живот, чтобы не колыхался… На целую ночь знать, что он колыбель солнца…

…Гроздьям и в его логове поначалу было в нём тесно — сейчас, например, они никак не могли решить, как поудобней улечься, вот и ворчали то и дело. В конце концов Зелибоба решил, что проще уложить их самому — а то ведь век не договорятся, — обнял себя за живот и покачал его.

И чем больше проминался под пальцами оранжевый мех, тем больше виноградины под ним успокаивались, просто позволяя синей мерцающей магии себя держать; какое-то время они ещё перекатывались в ней, попадая под ладони духа, но вскоре слились и с магией, и друг с другом.

Большой и тугой оранжевый шар, теперь уже медовая капля, затих и с бульком стёк на колени хозяина. Непривычно тепло стало морде, бакенбардам; перед глазами на какой-то миг словно возникло _другое существо_.

Он всего раз ещё провёл по брюху ладонью; прижал её к сердцу. В ладонь стучалась догадка: _то дар, то дар, то дар_. И правда другому, непохожему на него существу — раз для похожих есть спина, на ней спишь, по ней тебя гладят — но _не так_.

Казалось, тронь ещё — и сквозь рыжую шерсть в самом деле потечёт мёд. Уж лучше прижать к сердцу обе руки — и замереть со своей догадкой, побыть счастливым, что сам, случайно, понял, каким даром другому обладаешь. И смотреть, как твой живот светится золотистым, и в логове от тебя светло и тепло, а в голове не то чей-то голос, не то твои собственные мысли сложились в одну и теперь звучат: _**объелся любя**_.


	3. Мой тебе дар: я как самовар!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Однажды Зелибоба потерял малиновое варенье. Он опробовал уже семь банок, объелся, устал, но любимого варенья так и не нашёл…"  
> — "Шпаргалки Зелибобы: Буквы"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо строчке из "Шпаргалок..." (смотри эпиграф) и сну от июля 2018 - в котором он реально так и стоял у своего дерева, меня встречал ^_^

Из-за занавесок в дверном окошке:

…пар малиновый…

…пар вишнёвый…

…пар апельсиновый…

…пар лимонно-имбирный…

Соседям по Двору и его гостям бы, наверное, показалось, что в гигантском дубе поселился какой-нибудь дракон. А постой они ближе к двери – усомнились бы: ладно, рычать дракон ещё умеет, но вот булькать? И отчего это он дышит паром, а не огнём?

Семь разных банок варенья – вот отчего. Знал об этом один Зелибоба, в которого эти семь банок уместились каким-то чудом, перемешались с его магией, разогрелись и превратили его, дворового, в самовар с ногами. По крайней мере, таким он себе показался, когда кончилось варенье в последней банке.

Это было приятно, думал он про себя, прикрывая руками вздувшуюся мантию, – приятно, но ведь остальные, наверно, испугаются, примутся лечить его, и попробуй объясни тогда, что ничего с тобой плохого не будет, ты и сам прекрасно переваришь и выдохнешь всю эту сладость. Вооот тааак. Воооот таааааааак…

По дуплу поплыли облака разноцветного пара. Под мантией, и правда почти как в самоваре, гыррррчало, ооульпкало, перебулькивалось, ыыырркало, глюпало, постанывало и взгылькивало – и чего тут пугаться, это же просто щекотно; если бы ещё ладони на животе были не его, а Мисси – она ведь как никто умеет гладить и массировать… Он бы и не выдыхал тогда столько пара, но что поделать, если сейчас он дома один?..

**«Мммггррррл»** , – согласилось брюхо, само ткнувшись ему в ладонь. – **«П-бльк!»**

Я завтра съем целых десять, подумал Зелибоба, обращаясь мысленно к Мисси. Целых десять банок – и встречу тебя – вот так – у дерева. Ради счастья – **ууугггггыыырлп** – в твоих – **блб-Ооооульп!** – глазах.

В облаках сладкого пара рысь почудилась ему как живая. Сердце сладко заныло – вспомнилось. Сколько всё-таки лет ей не давали никому сказать «ой, какой животик!» и погладить. И отчего так, разве она хотела чего-то дурного… А если подумать – ведь теперь-то есть он, есть запасы варенья, и есть возможность ради неё подкормиться и за все эти годы сторицей воздать…

Зелибоба даже зажмурился – ну скорей, скорей бы завтра. Лизнул сгоряча воздух – промахнулся мимо усов – и сглотнул слюну, пока не стекла на бакенбарды. Мисси и её любит; ах, где же она сейчас.

Подняться теперь на ноги – к а к завтра встанешь рядом с деревом и приосанишься – а сегодня хотя бы представишь, как это красиво будет смотреться…

…снова как мёдом обдало сердце, когда живот потянуло вниз; дворовой совсем немного прогнул спину (отозвалось: **гыль-к**!), взглядом скользнул по галстуку (ну точь-в-точь роскошная лента на роскошном подарке!), ещё раз пригладил мантию… в последний раз выдохнул облако пара – аромат персиков наполнил дом – и –

вздрогнул.

От того, как со скрипом и нерешительно открылась дверь гигантского дуба.

От силуэта маленькой девочки-рыси на пороге: пришла – **сегодня**.

Раньше, чем он успел что-нибудь сказать, магия в нём – сама его золотая утроба – потянулась навстречу Мисси. Та обмерла от счастья – и упала в объятия располневшего друга, в податливую ласковую теплоту, всё-таки ставшую его даром для Мисси сегодня. Под мантией, как он и хотел, переливалось, колыхалось, покачивало её как на волнах, отзывалось её касанию – и смеялась рысь на Зелибобин бархатный смех, и объятий не размыкала.


	4. Не своим голосом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В любви не всегда признаются _словами_. Особенно если любящему больше по душе звуки...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ещё немного нашего с З откровенного ЖИВОТного счастья.
> 
> Иллюстрации хоть и не 100% по главе, но просто для примера, как выгляжу я-Мисси, а как Зель без мантии: [Арт 1](https://www.deviantart.com/azure-mischief/art/Finger-Licking-Good-821914656), [Арт 2](https://www.deviantart.com/azure-mischief/art/Hearthen-of-the-Blanket-Fort-829846878)
> 
> *Ну и если вы ещё не знаете: поголовно у ВСЕХ персонажей в моих историях нет ЖКТ, а есть большая полость ниже диафрагмы, заполненная магией - у кого-то похожей на гель, у кого-то на лаву, но у всех одинаково "умной" и растворяющей еду без остатка. Ничо не знаю, так круче. ;p

**_Глт. Глт. Глт._ **

Одно наслаждение смотреть, как любимый льёт в себя молоко, наливает мохнатый живот, пока тот не ляжет уютно ему на колени. Пушистое горло то расширяется, то сжимается, и Мисси не знает – дальше ли им любоваться, или прильнуть всё-таки ухом к животу дворового и слушать, как льётся белое и сладкое в голубую вязкую магию.

Зелибоба сам разворачивается к ней поудобнее – перед глазами рыси тёплый налитой оранжевый шар, и она, уже не сомневаясь, прикладывает к нему ухо. И обмирает: он – ей доверился.

Золотая утроба проминается слегка под её головой, побулькивает молоком и начинающей пробуждаться магией, и обнимает теплом. Слышно даже, как чуть выше бьётся сердце Зелибобы – а вскоре его перекрывают пузырьки магии – магия чует еду в себе и обволакивает её.

Немного его живота Мисси берёт в ладони, чуть оттягивает и отпускает – и ещё; и ещё. Каждый такой бугорок держится совсем чуть-чуть, сливаясь с поверхностью почти сразу же, но это неважно – главное же всё равно – разбудить магию и ощутить, какой её друг мягкий и податливый.

**_…ууульп блууууублблбл… ыбльк!_ **

…это дворовой сам приподнял живот и выронил. Под ухом Мисси забулькало, заплескалось, точно Зелибоба не молока напился, а проглотил большой аквариум настоящих рыбок. Как бы не так – это магия, она проснулась и начала растворять еду.

Вот только кроме еды она почуяла и кое-что ещё.

**_Ммгольп?_ **

Там, где живота дворового касалась голова Мисси, взбулькнул бугор – и тут же, точно живой, потёрся о неё в ответ. Рысь открыла глаза, не поверив им поначалу, но после убедительного **_гг-гггыыыррррлп_** и ещё одного ласкового потирания о её мордочку ответила поцелуем в эту ожившую утробу.

Не руками, а вот так, пробуждённой своей магией, ласково гладил её Зелибоба – и сам обмирал от восторга: что было столько времени знакомо его рукам, впервые открывалось его животу. Мисси почти утонула в нём, вбирала ласковое тепло и не открывала глаз – как будто это могло помешать ей всем существом ощущать полноту любимого, обильность, бульканье и несказанный, невыразимый словами уют, от него исходящие.

Что ж, если лучшее «люблю» кому-то – это сказанное нутряным бурчаньем, сейчас дворовой признавался рыси в любви без умолку. А она дремала у него на коленях, укрытая оранжевым брюхом, и похлопывала его сквозь сон, и, наверное, всё ещё не могла поверить в своё счастье. Но разве способна лгать магия, тем более в теле любимого.

**_Уууульп. Блык… блуб блууу._ **

**_Блб… блуууу._ **

**_Лллюбл… лююююююю._ **


End file.
